The Hardest Thing
by Ilovepi
Summary: Sometimes it's harder to stand up to your friends than to your enemies. And Neville Longbottom needed all courage he had right now...Post Deathly Hallows


**The Hardest thing**

_Sometimes it takes more courage to stand up to your friends than to your enemies. And Neville Long bottom needed all the courage he had right now…Post-DH_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't waste my time pretending to. **_

_**This takes place a few months after the end of Deathly Hallows.**_

"So…I wanted to talk to you…" Neville started. The six of them were sitting in one of the hidden rooms in Hogwarts, as it was still hard for Harry to go anywhere without reporters following him around.

Harry himself was sitting in a comfortable armchair, chewing on a quill, staring at a sheet of paper that was resting on a book on his lap. Ginny was curled up on the floor, leaning against his legs. They were officially together again, after extensive apologies on Harry's part, hexes on Ginny's, and finally, snogging on both their parts.

And speaking of together, the newest couple sat on a small couch, Hermione resting on Ron's shoulder, Ron's fingers in her hair.

The last member of the sixth was lying flat on her back drawing pictures on the ceiling with her wand. Luna's hair was spread over the floor and the shadow of a bruise was still visible on her face, but she smiled serenely, as though she had not a care in the world.

Neville was sitting on a beanbag chair, staring at his feet, his hair partly covering his numerous scars.

"Oh?" replied Hermione, sitting up. She shot a look at Ginny, who grinned back.

"..very brave…didn't have to fight…stood up to his ideals…" muttered Harry, scribbling on the parchment.

"What are you _writing_, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"A letter to the Creevey's," he answered absently. "You know, after Colin…"

"Yeah," Ginny interrupted, "but now I think you should listen to what your friend Neville has to say." She glanced sharply at Neville.

"So what does my friend Neville have to say?" asked Harry, still staring at the parchment.

"Your friend Neville…" Neville began. He paused, swallowed, started again. "Your friend Neville is not always someone who likes girls."

Harry stopped writing instantly. "You mean…" he whispered.

Neville nodded.

Ron looked confused. "What have you got against Hermione?" he asked.

"No—not like that…I mean…" Neville looked helplessly at Hermione.

"He means _like_ like, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"You mean you're…"

"Yes."

"Oh."

For a moment no one said anything. Finally, Harry said, "Okay."

Neville smiled.

"But…" Ron was clearly still grappling with the idea. "I've shared a dorm with you for six years!" he burst out.

"And?" Neville asked.

"Well…you…You're gay!"

That was it. It was said. Everyone froze, looking from Neville to Ron and back.

"Your point being?" Neville spoke calmly, though his face had grown several shades lighter.

"My God, Ron, you're such a prat!" Ginny burst out. "He's gay. Get over it. He's always been gay. Has he ever done anything like what you're thinking in the seven years you've known him? That's just the way he is. Like the way you're a redhead."

"It's just…I don't know!" Ron exclaimed. "I never thought of that. I mean, he's seen me practically naked!"

"So?" It was Hermione this time, laying a quiet hand on Ron's arm. "You didn't care when it happened, so why do you care now?"

Ron was quiet.

"It must be a glamdring," said Luna wisely.

"A what?" asked Harry. He had learned years ago not to ask about Luna's strange ideas, but right now he just wanted to change the topic.

"They whiz around and make people's top fear or concern at the moment even bigger," replied Luna, adding, "It was very brave of you to tell us, Neville. It shows how much you trust us. You're a good friend, Neville."

Neville blushed.

"Hermione…" said Ginny quietly.

Hermione sighed. "I know, I know. You were right." She freed one of her arms from Ron's shoulder and dug into her pocket. She tossed two silver coins to Ginny, who caught them easily, her Quidditch reflexes quite sharp.

"Told you so," said Ginny smugly. "You didn't see him this year…"

"Er…do I want to know what that was about?" asked Harry.

"No," the two girls said in unison.

Neville stared at them. "Okay then," he said. He looked around nervously. "So... you're all okay with it?"

"Of course," replied Hermione instantly.

"Yeah," said Harry.

Ginny didn't bother answering. She stood up and pulled Neville into a tight hug.

"Why shouldn't I be okay with it?" asked Luna. "It's just the way you are. You can't change it. Neither can I.

"Ron?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Ron shrugged. "I guess its okay with me. I'm just a little surprised...But I guess your love life is none of my business."

Neville grinned.

All was well.


End file.
